Rue's fanfiction the hunger games
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: Rue's point of view when Katniss was trpped by the Careers in the tree!


**_*I don't own this! or the hunger games, this is a fan fiction that a fan have made and she won in a competition. The name of the author is given at the end of the story the credits as well! -Thanks - Girl in darkness– _**

As I point my ears, I hear a lot of different, strange noises. I don't know what noises they're exactly, but they aren't natural sounds for sure. The Careers probably found another victim again. I sigh and I think about how I truly hate the Careers with all their arrogance and confidence and the training they've had for many years. It's actually forbidden to train the tributes before they're coming to the Capitol, but every year it happens again. The people in Panem call them the Career Tributes, Careers.

I prepare for the sound of the cannon, that tells all the tributes in the arena that another tribute has died. But after waiting a while, I realise it's not coming. Not now I suppose. I'm surprised. Almost nobody survives a face to face confrontation with the Careers. I decide to take a quick look. As I jump from tree to tree I see a black and white feather between the dark green leaves. The feathers of a mockingjay. I immediately think about the mockingjays at home, and I smile. While I'm jumping from tree to tree, I start thinking about my life in District 11. I experience all the happy moments again, and before I even know it, I'm laughing out loud. I can't stop laughing until I hear footsteps. I'm silent immediately, and I'm scared to death. Maybe someone heard me, and maybe that same person is spying on me right now, thinking about how he or she can kill me in the best way? I know I'm well hidden between the dark leaves and branches of the trees, but maybe the tribute below me can still see me in the twilight. Maybe with one of the night vision glasses I saw with the Careers yesterday evening. I don't dare swallow, I don't dare to breathe. I'm like a statue we have on the big square in District 11. After waiting a while, I hear the footsteps going in another direction. I wait five more minutes before I even dare to move my feet again. I am glad the other tribute has not found me in this situation. I'm not ready to fight, not yet. And to be honest, I don't think I will ever be ready to fight and kill another tribute. Not that I would have a chance of winning a fight in this arena. As the only twelve year old, all the other tributes are faster, stronger, bigger and older than me. I point my ears and hear the continuing noises. This time, they're a lot closer. I recognize the voice of Cato and shiver. I'm very afraid of Cato and at this point he sounds furious. I jump again from tree to tree until I'm very close. I see the Careers standing on the ground, probably shouting to a person in the tree next to me. As my eyes inspect the tree, I see a person, just what I was thinking. However this person is not just a person, it's Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, and the great enemy of Cato. While spying the Careers, I heard him talking about her like she's something you want to get rid of as fast as possible. I do admire Katniss in some way and I think it's because she volunteered to save her sister. Nobody volunteered to take my place in the reaping but the wind. I can't blame the scared people of District 11, because I don't think I would have done it either. As I'm still sitting in the tree, I hear the Careers discussing. I see how Cato's trying to climb up the tree and how Glimmer is trying to shoot with bow and arrow, however both fail. Then I hear another voice. "Maybe it's better to just wait here. She has to come down at some point" says Peeta. I know he's with the Careers, but I'm still surprised that he's really helping them too. The act of the star crossed lovers seemed very real to me. But then another thought is entering my mind. Maybe he's trying to give her more time to think of a plan. And maybe I can help Katniss. I know it can be dangerous to help her, she's still my enemy. But to be honest; I rather have Katniss to win this game than the Careers. So my eyes inspect the tree another time. And I'm scared and happy at the same time when I discover a Tracker Jacker nest hanging, pretending it's not there. Maybe this is the only way Katniss can escape. Maybe she can manage to let the nest fall on the Careers. I wait an hour, just to be sure all the Careers are asleep. I see Katniss is wide awake, and I know this is the only chance I can warn her. "Psstt" I try to whisper as soft that the Careers won't hear me, but loud enough that Katniss can recognize my whisper. I see her head turning left and right, looking for the person who made the sound. She smiles when she sees me. With my finger, I point to the branch above her head, and I see how Katniss discovers the nest. Tracker Jackers are very dangerous. Katniss looks at me again, and her eyes ask me for help. I point to the Careers under the tree and make a sawing-movement with my hand. I'm sure Katniss understood me, and I disappear between the branches and leaves again, so nobody can see me. After ten minutes, I see Katniss sawing the branch with her knife. I cover myself with all kinds of leaves ready for the night to come. I'm waiting for the things that will happen in just a minute. And just when I start wondering why still nothing has happened, I see the Tracker Jacker nest falling down.

**_Story by: ~Rue'sLullaby_**

**_ Adminpage_**: rueslittlelullaby**_& wattpad account: _** user/WorldOfBeau

****Please stop by to leave a review! Thanks :) -G.I.D**


End file.
